Silversi
by Gambit's Girl Silversi
Summary: When a normal college student gets sucked into the X-men universe gets involved with a Cajun from New Orleans trouble ensues. *6 months after movie*
1. Many Meetings

Silversi

Disclaimer: Kat is mine…the rest are on loan ;)

The day started out as just another ordinary boring day. For freshman college student Kat Kinther, she was glad that class was done for the day. She threw her books down in the seat next to her as she hastily threw the car into drive and headed home for the weekend. She was your average college student, she didn't really stand out in looks but you wouldn't really want to classify her as ugly either. She stood at about five foot eight inches, had amazing green eyes, and light blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and then cascaded off in different directions. Even though Kat had a mountain of homework to do…seeing _X2_ again wouldn't be all that bad. She was single handedly keeping their small-town movie theatre open, by seeing the movie five times previous…but another wouldn't be so bad, right?

Later on as Kat sat there in the still lightened movie theatre, she imagined what would happen if she was a mutant. What power would she have? There were so many chances of having something awesome…or something that would truly suck…like Rogue. Would she have something useful, so that she could help people, or would she just have a tongue like a snake? After much thought and trepidation, Kat decided that being a mutant would just be bad. They are all hated and feared, and she wouldn't want to go through all of that. It would be too hard for her to comprehend. 

Finally the movie started, and the usual trailers rolled through, then the sweet credits passed by, and _finally the movie started. Since this was Kat's sixth time viewing this movie, she could practically say all of the lines along with the characters. She squinted a bit as the screen was kind of fuzzy, but decided to pretend it was supposed to be that way. She sighed happily at Nightcrawler's amazing first scene. _

Then something happened.

The screen seemed to glow really bright, so she blinked and kept her eyes closed when she could still see the light shining through her eyelids. Then the pain started in her head. It was worse then anything she had ever imagined. With her eyes still tightly closed, she clutched her head in agony. The only thing she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Then suddenly there was nothing. No noise, no pain…no light. There was darkness. Kat slowly opened one eye and then the other testing her sight. It didn't do much good, because she couldn't see anything anyway. She had this sensation of just floating in the darkness. It was the weirdest thing. Kat closed her eyes and shook her head, and was aware that her feet were on something flat now. She reached out with her hand and felt a wall in front of her, and opened her eyes squinting against the bright sun of a beautiful day. 

Her eyes went saucer-like as she saw what the sign said that was directly in front of her. "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters" Her mouth gaped open, and she pinched herself to see if it was just a dream. "Ow!" Kat cried out as her nails bit into her forearm. She blinked her eyes rapidly to no effect. Her surroundings stayed the same with no hint as to how she had gotten there. 

Before Kat could even begin to piece together what had happened, she heard the roar of a motorcycle in the distance and getting closer. Kat took a deep breath, and decided that this was just a very strange dream. She tried in vain to remember who would be on a motorcycle coming toward the school. All of her knowledge of the X-men was buried in her head. She couldn't remember anything for the life of her. If she wasn't scared before, she was now. She knew that Xavier was the head guy of the X-men…and she was right in front of his school…but everything else was gone. 

As the motorcycle got louder as it approached the school, Kat suddenly didn't know what to do. Should she hide or stay put? Her brain activity decided to leave her for the moment, so she ended up just standing there staring stupidly. In just a few seconds the person on the motorcycle comes to a loud stop just five feet away from where Kat was standing. For the life of her she could not remember who this person was. The name Logan surfaced in her mind, but that was all. Kat stood stalk still trying to not draw attention to herself. 

Logan had picked up the girl's scent a block away from the school. She was frightened, and he could smell her fear in wafts as the wind blew in his face away from her. He sized her up without actually looking at her. Quick glances that made him not even seem to notice her told him enough. He took his time getting off the bike, put up the kickstand and snubbed out his cigar. Finally when he was ready, he looked at her long and hard. 

At that moment Kat saw something that she didn't want to see again anytime soon: Logan having a _really bad day. She didn't know that he had just fought in a street fight in New York. He had gone there to run a few errands, and observe the mutant crisis. He heard that there had been some outbreaks of mutant violence, and had wanted to see so first hand. When he had stopped for lunch, there in the alley were a gang of people beating up someone who was obviously a mutant. You could tell by looking at his green skin and bright red hair. Logan had intervened trying to save the kid, and had gotten ganged up on himself. Before he knew it he was left fighting guys that were just as big…or bigger. The mutant had high-tailed it out of there as soon as he could, leaving Logan totally alone. But that was how he liked it. As the five guys tried to pound away on him, he'd taken out two of them before one of them used a broken bottle that had gotten him more then a little roughed up. He was more mad at himself for not avoiding it. _

But just by looking at the wild man standing in front of her (they kind of stared at each other for a few seconds) …she couldn't tell that the anger he was feeling wasn't directed at her. He was angry at the gang for beating up the mutant, he was angry at the mutant for leaving him to rot, and he was mad at himself for stopping at the diner for lunch. Basically…he was mad at the world. Kat felt her apprehension growing as his gaze leveled on hers…and wouldn't look away. Logan didn't recognize her as one of the students at the school…so why was she snooping around the gate?

Right as Logan opened his mouth to say something, Kat bolted. If her memory had been working correctly she would have remembered the running from the wolverine was the stupidest thing in the world she could have done at the moment. Just the look he bestowed on her was so enraged, she either had to run or faint, and since she wasn't a fainter…(or a runner for that matter) she ran anyway. 

Logan watched her dash off with a half smirk on his face. If he was the wild animal he was named after, he would definitely have given chase right away. And make no doubt, he was going to go after her. His rational thinking came to this: potential spy = potential threat. Throwing the rest of his cigar to the ground, he smiled to himself and decided to quit humoring her, and gave chase. His intent was to catch her, try and question her then give her to Xavier to deal with. 

Not even running, barely jogging after the girl's scent Logan began to plan out his evening. Her scent was fresh in the air because she was so freaked out, so his mind went to other things entirely. Now the only question that it came down to was…what for supper? Chinese or Pizza?

~*~*~*~

Kat glanced back behind her fearfully, wishing fervently for her knowledge of the X-men to return. Why couldn't she remember? So his name was Logan…was he a good guy? He had to be, coming To Xavier's school and all. So why was she running from him? Oh yeah…because he gave her the death look, that's why. As she glanced behind her again, she still didn't see him. He probably thought that she wasn't much of a threat, and let her go. At least that's what Kat was hoping. And he didn't look ready to sprint after her when she had taken off.

Convincing herself that she was safe now, she slowed down to a jog then a walk. She had never stood out before, so there really was no reason for him to come after her. Kat pressed a hand to the cramp in her side from running. She really needed to exercise more. She wasn't sure why…but she was starting to feel very queasy. It wasn't "going to throw up" kind of sickness…it was something that she'd never felt before. 

Kat glanced around the school property, seeing some students here and there. She needed time to think…time to sort things out. If she could just have a moment, she might be able to remember some things. Just as she was starting to calm down, a strong hand grabbed her should from behind, and jerked her around. Kat literally screamed, and decked Logan in the jaw. (The impact of the punch was laughable. It startled him because he wasn't expecting her to fight back) But being the fighter he was, he held her shoulder fast, in an almost painful grip and reached out to grab the wrist that had punched him. Kat immediately started to try and squirm away from his grasp…unsuccessfully. 

"Hey, take it easy!" Logan hissed quietly to her. He had just noticed they had gained an audience of kids. A scene was not what he needed right now. He didn't care what people said of him…never had. But he knew that Rogue did. She had dispelled many rumors to no avail. He didn't want her to try and quiet another one for him. "Come with me quietly right now…or else." Logan said quietly to her. His voice meant for only her to hear. 

"Or else what?" Kat asked back, her voice almost shaking. She was quite literally freaked out. She jerked her wrist back from Logan (he still held her shoulder), as he grabbed the back of her shirt to move her in front of him as he walked. 

"I don't know…but you probably won't like it!" Logan hissed, hiding a smile that had suddenly crept its way onto his face. He liked this kid…she had spunk.

~*~*~*~

At that same moment across the country, a deal was going down in New Orleans. The seller showed no emotion on his angular, stubbled face. His strange colored redish eyes revealed nothing. He watched intently as the buyer fingered the shipment of bottles in front of him.

"Is this all of it?" The tall man nodded. The short pudgy buyer looked around him, making sure the two of them were alone. "How much?"

"150." The tall man with the flowing trench coat replied. He had one hand in his pocket, and was absently running his thumb through a full deck of cards. 

The buyer nodded, and looked down at the three cases of Red Fusion. His mouth watered for a taste. The buyer reached into his pocket (not noticing the seller tense the slightest bit) and pulled out a bunch of folded bills. (The seller going relaxed just a bit) The tall seller reached for it, but the buyer held back. "Wait…what's your name? What if I need more?"

The tall man with red eyes, and flowing trench coat gave the shorter man his trademark winning smile. "Remy." He grabbed the bills, tugging them through the buyer's fingers, and left.

_Dis__ is lame. Remy though to himself. _I'm da best tief in ___New Orleans__…and I'm stuck boostin' soda pop. He rolled his crimson eyes, and started to walk at a fast pace down the darkened alley. He wasn't afraid. Remy, AKA Gambit knew this city like the back of his hand. Besides…it took a lot to frighten this Cajun. He turned a sharp left, and sighed loudly. _I should be in da big league. Someday Remy…Someday.__

Gambit stopped in mid-stride and turned around, his short brown hair whipping in the wind. He started talking even before he was all the way turned around. "Gambit no' in da mood ta teach an ameture how ta pick a pocket." His eyes focused on the young girl that was about five feet in front of him. She couldn't have been more then ten. "Hello, petite." Gambit said, changing and softening his tone. "What a little t'ing like you be doin' by you'self?" The little girl just looked at him with big brown eyes. She held out her arms affectionately toward him. Gambit had always had a soft spot for kids…he wanted a few of his own someday. He smiled warmly down at her. "Gambit will help you find yo' parents, petite." 

Right as he took another step forward he didn't notice the two figure move in behind him. One of them held a big bat, and the other looked like a Vin Diesel wanna-be. As Gambit was just about to pick the girl up, the guy with the bat slammed it into Gambit's back. Gambit half turned ready to protect the girl, but the man slammed the bat into his back again, nearer to his neck. This one took him out. He hit the cement hard, unconscious. The girl's face was emotionless as she watched him fall. She turned and looked up at the Vin Diesel clone. He patted his pocket, came up with a few folded dollar bills, and handed it to the kid.

"Thanks Joe." The girl turned into a strikingly beautiful woman. She had raven black hair that fell like a waterfall down her back, and cold, compassionless cobalt blue eyes. She smiled invitingly at Joe, snatched the bills away, and literally swayed away. 

"That Carla sure is something." Joe sighed, staring wistfully after her.

"She's a mutie." The guy with the bat sneered. "She's something alright. A freak." 

Joe shrugged, undaunted and moved to help his friend lift the unconscious Cajun, and place him in the waiting vehicle. Gambit was in trouble. 

~*~*~*~

Kat wanted to tell Logan that he was making a scene, that everyone was staring at them as they passed by; many students and even a couple of teachers on his way to find Xavier. Scott was one of the guys that started to trail behind Logan, wondering what was going on. He kept his distance hoping to discern some information from afar at first. "Come on Logan— 

Kat started to say, but jumped a bit in surprise when he jerked her to a halt, and turned her to face him. Scott was ready to intervene at any moment. He was tensing for action. Kat glanced at Logan, then around her (not noticing Scott) at all of the students watching them. She was more then a little embarrassed at the scene they were making. 

"I never told you my name." Logan said, it wasn't a question.

"You…must have." Kat said cautiously, trying to back up a bit…trying to get him out of her personal space. He would have none of it, and held her fast until she winced from his fingers biting into her shoulder to get her to stop. Before Logan could say anything else, luck struck Kat in avoiding Logan as a figure with a blue face, and blue demeanor suddenly appeared directly beside them. 

"Logan…" Nightcrawler stopped. His yellow eyes went from Kat to Logan, and back and forth. "…who is this?"

"A spy." "A guest." They both said together. 

Nightcrawler shrugged, and noticed Scott a few feet away, still tensed for action. "Well…Xavier wants to see you. He said to bring the spy…or guest with you. It's important."

"Now you're in for it." Logan said to Kat to try and scare her. He didn't have to…she was definitely freaked to start with. 

"Come." Nightcrawler said, taking Kat's hand in his own blue hand. He gave Logan a look to let her go, which he reluctantly did. Then he teleported out of sight, and Scott and Logan were left looking at air.

*****

Well…that's all for now folks. Tell me what you think. Do you like, do you hate? I would love your feedback. 

*****


	2. Discoveries

A/N: Hey ya'll. Here's another installment. I hope that you like it. Oh, and sorry, but for right now Kat is kind of a Mary-Sue…but she's going to change. So don't flame me for that…please. She _will get better, trust me. Oh, and there is a spoiler for __X2 in this chapter. If you haven't seen the movie, and don't want to know…you may want to wait on this. But other then that, tell me what you think. Oh, and I have no idea how Gambit first discovered his powers, but there's a reference to it in here. If I'm totally off base, sorry! I hope you guys like it!! =)_

Just a second later when they landed, Kat was mystified. She'd always watched those scifi movies where they teleported people here and there…and always imagined what it would be like…but she never imagined his. She was in Professor Xavier's office…at least that's what she assumed since he was sitting behind a desk and his walls spoke of his achievements. Nightcrawler was standing to her left clutching her hand to his own cloven one.

When they had landed, Kat had grabbed Nightcrawler's arm with her right hand, and held on for dear life…even though they were just standing there. The teleportation had taken no time at all…but Kat felt like there should be more to it, and was just waiting for something else to happen. After a couple of seconds, she realized how much of a dork she must look like, and looked around, but still clutched his hand. Nightcrawler shrugged at Professor Xavier, who smiled warmly at first him, then Kat. He always liked it when people were impressed by other mutant powers, and just by doing a light psi scan (not reading her thoughts…because he wasn't given permission) he could tell that the young woman in front of him was in a bit of shock (nothing that she wouldn't recover from in a moment or two) but not the least bit afraid of the blue mutant next to her. In fact, she seemed to have latched on to him as much mentally as she had physically in the short time she had met Nightcrawler. 

"It's ok now." Nightcrawler said softly, mistaking Kat's reaction for fear. He smiled at her, trying to calm her fears, then patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

Kat glanced up at his blue face, and bright yellow eyes. She should have been horrified (since she still had hardly any memory of these guys) …yet she was intrigued instead. She wondered about the signs and symbols running along his blue skin, and decided to ask him about it later. She glanced down and practically just realized that she had his arm in almost a death grip. She blushed slightly, and released him. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." Nightcrawler assured her, with his thick German accent. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked, meaning the teleportation. Kat nodded slightly, that being the only thing she thought of. She was still a bit disoriented though. "Then I have your permission to do it again sometime." He smiled again at her, liking her immediately. He _loved it when people weren't freaked out instantly when they met him. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it. It was refreshing being here at Xavier's school. Much better then a freak show._

"Hello Kat." Xavier said breaking the silence. He watched the usual confusion cross the stranger's face when he used their name without first asking what it was. "I'm glad that you found your way here."

"Wait…" Kat asked slowly, forehead creasing. "How…do you know my name?" She glanced to Nightcrawler who smiled back, then back to Xavier. She still felt a bit off so she decided to ask. "Did I tell you?" Before Xavier could reply, and begin the explanation that he'd told to many mutants many times over, the door swung open. Two arguing X-men, Scott and Logan entered. Logan threw Xavier a smirk and a slight chuckle; while Scott didn't take his eyes off Logan.

"You don't see where I'm coming from, One Eye!" Logan commented. "I found her." He was bantering with Scott, and if Xavier didn't know any better, he'd think that Logan actually looked forward to these encounters with Scott.

"You showed a complete lack of self control, and unnecessary roughness." Scott barked back, not bantering. Scott was totally serious. "You could have immediately come to Xavier, told him the situation, and he could have used Cerebro to locate her." It took Kat a second…but she realized that they were arguing about her. She raised an eyebrow and looked toward the two men. _Why _would they be arguing about her? She wasn't an important enough person to actually be under the topic of discussion. 

The conversation would have gone on indefinitely if Xavier hadn't intervened. He was used to the bickering between these two…it was common occurrence. One loner meets one leader of a team. Who wouldn't expect complications? Logan seemed to get a kick out of their bickering, while Scott always seemed to get defensive. "Enough." He said simply. It hadn't slipped by him, that when Logan and Scott had entered the room, Kat had immediately stepped toward the other side of Nightcrawler. He now was standing between her and the other two with a protective arm around her shoulders. It hadn't slipped by Nightcrawler either. He almost seemed protective. He found someone that he could look after who wasn't repulsed by him. Something inside of him just screamed to look after her. He glanced at the two X-men, almost daring them to come closer. Xavier caught this coming from his psyche, and couldn't help but smile. 

"Sorry, Professor." Scott said almost immediately. Logan didn't say anything, but he winked at Xavier. Now more then ever, Xavier was left pondering the depth of Logan's character. The bickering between these two had only increased since Jean's death. It only occurred to him now that the reason Logan kept Scott on his toes was to keep his mind off Jean. Logan cared for the fallen X-man teammate almost as much as Scott had. And when Logan had realized that Jean had chosen Scott over himself, he had been a good sport about it. Him and old 'one eye' would never get a long, but the least he could do was to help him by her passing being a bit smoother. If you asked him he'd flat out deny it…that's the way he was. But there was a lot more to Logan then what met the eye. 

Xavier sobered at the thought of losing his friend, and one of his original students. Pushing the thought from his mind, he focused on the task at hand. "That's better." Xavier smiled at the two of them. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to Kat." He motioned toward Nightcrawler, and Kat slowly peeked out from the left side of him. "Kat, I would like you to meet my two very good friends, Scott and Logan." Scott stepped forward, smiling politely at Kat, with his right hand extended. Kat slowly stepped forward (Nightcrawler lifted his arm so he wouldn't hold her back) and shook his hand, then quickly moved back to her spot at Nightcrawler's side, giving Logan a small wave. He smirked and started forward, but Scott could see the fear on Kat's face, and put out an arm to hold him back. Logan gave Scott a look that said "I go where I wanna go". But after he glanced toward Xavier he nodded at him to stop, he did. He could be respectful _sometimes_. Nightcrawler immediately placed his left arm back over her shoulders again when she settled back by his side.

"I'm glad you found your way to us, Kat." Xavier said, all attention on Kat again…as if the exchange amongst them had never occurred. "Tell me…when did you first discover your mutant powers?"

Kat coughed loudly, and choked out a "_What?!" She stared at him with an open mouth, and wide eyes. "Dude…you must be mistaken. I'm not a…mutant!"_

"Is there something _wrong_ with being a mutant?" Logan asked, his voice the same low growl that it always was. He was just trying to rile her…he found it amusing. She peeked out from Nightcrawler's side again, then over at Xavier, everyone was waiting for her to answer. Nobody looked angry, they looked like they were used to this type of reaction. Xavier and Nightcrawler gave her reassuring smiles, Scott was gazing off into space, and Logan was smirking at her.

"Uh…no?" Kat asked hesitantly, hoping that would be the end of her being the center of attention. Some people thrived on it…she hated it. She'd rather blend into a crowd then stand before it. It didn't take a genius to know that Logan freaked the hell out of her. Logan punched Scott on the shoulder (none to lightly) to get him to pay attention when Xavier started speaking again. Scott threw him with a glare that was mixed with appreciation for being caught unaware. Even after these six months he could be caught day-dreaming about Jean.

Confused now, Xavier turned his look from Logan and Scott's exchange, back to Kat again. "Are you saying…you didn't know?" Kat shook her head, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. The whole room seemed to shrink around her, and everyone was staring at her. Without even knowing it she moved closer to Nightcrawler's side, and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Xavier sent a calming feeling to her brain, and noticed her tense form visibly relax. "What brought you here?" Xavier asked. Kat shrugged, not yet remembering how she had gotten to Xavier's gate. She had memories from her childhood through college. But for the life of her, she couldn't recall coming to the gate. "It's alright." Xavier said in a comforting way. "You just took me a bit by surprise is all. Usually by now your mutant powers would have been manifested. It should have appeared somewhere near puberty."

Kat let that sink in for a moment, then she took a deep breath and ventured a question of her own. "So…what kind of mutant am I?"

"I was hoping that you'd ask that." Xavier said. He smiled at her confused, and tense look. "Would you care to accompany me to the danger room?" 

Not knowing what else to say, Kat shrugged and slowly answered. "Uh…okay." She glanced up at Nightcrawler, who glanced down at her at the same time. She felt very safe in his presence. He seemed to emit his inner peace and tranquility in waves. "Will you come too?"

Nightcrawler smiled down at her, still enjoying this task of feeling as a protector. "I won't leave your side." He assured her.

"Scott, Logan." Xavier said, looking toward them…they were standing still, watching the exchange between Nightcrawler and Kat. When Xavier called their names, they both turned to look at him. "I'd like the two of you to accompany us as well…that is unless the two of you had other plans?"

"I'm free, professor." Scott replied.

Logan nodded in confirmation toward him, knowing if the professor had a question if he was going with him, or yes he had plans…that he could read his mind if he chose. He stared at Kat instead with a half smile. "After you, kid." He was taking delight in trying to rile her…he got a kick out of it when it worked. With Nightcrawler leading the way, Kat following closely behind, Logan behind her and Scott and Xavier bringing up the lead, the group of mutants made their way toward the danger room.

~*~*~

Gambit had to remind himself to keep from moaning. He didn't want these guys to be able to get the jump on him by knowing he was awake. He concentrated as hard as he could on his mutant powers, but he couldn't feel the familiar kinetic energy build in his hands. He tried until he was almost straining with the effort, and still nothing. Gambit never had to strain to use his powers. He was in complete control. He taught himself how to have complete power…that's why he was starting to get a little edgy.

Many mutants, especially new mutants, hated their powers…at least in the beginning. "Why me?" they'd ask. But over the years as Gambit had learned to hone his powers…his flow of energy that was his power had gotten him out of more tight spots then he'd care to think about.

He could never forget the very first time he realized he was different. He was thirteen, and had gotten so mad at his cousin for breaking his promise to hook Remy up with the most beautiful girl in the school. His cousin had decided to take her for himself…even though she had showed remarkable interest in Remy. He had been drinking a can of coke, it was now empty. He crushed the can in his hand with his frustration, and charged it by accident. Finished anyway, he threw the slightly glowing can (without even realizing that it was glowing…come on, he's love blinded) into the trash bin…and it practically exploded on impact. Gambit had hit the cement when the trash can blew, covering his head and cursing in French. He had believed he was under attack.

It had been many years since those early days, but Gambit had never thought of his powers as a nuisance…at least once he figured out how to use it. Now, with the feeling gone he felt as if a big part of him was missing. Like waking up one morning, and you realized that your writing hand had been chopped off. That's how Gambit felt now.

"No need to panic, Cajun." A gruff voice came out from above Gambit's head and to the right of him. It took Gambit a moment to realize that he had been clenching and unclenching his hand, attempting to get the usual flow of power in his hand again.

Sighing, Gambit sat up knowing the gig was up. Sitting Indian style, he clutched at his head…which was screaming at him for sitting up too fast. When he got his bearings, he finally looked to the man sitting on a crate in front of him. With a quick glance around the cabin he was in, Gambit came to the conclusion he was in a plane…heading for God only knew where. "Whad did yo' say?" Gambit asked. His throat was parched, and had a strange sort of bitterness to it. 

"No need to panic." The man repeated himself. "_Cajun." He rolled his eyes at the confused look Gambit gave to him in return. "Your powers have been temporarily displaced. You'll have your energy flow back in an hour or so."_

Even as the man spoke, Gambit had dream-like flashbacks. The feeling of two people carrying him…someone opening his mouth and dumping a very bitter powder, that made him want to gag, down his throat…being dumped so unceremoniously onto the cabin floor…and hit with the bat again for good measure on the back of his neck, knocking him out again. He remembered it all now.

"What do yo' wan wit Gambit?" Remy asked, though his throat was killing him, he wanted answers. 

"You'll find out as soon as we get to New York City." The man said smugly. "Lets just say…your services are required."

Gambit glared at the man. He clearly did not liked being taken advantage of. "An' what den?"

"You'll find out, mutant." The man sneered. He turned his head to the side, to light a cigarette, and Gambit saw his chance. Without his hands bound or anything, _Stupid kidnappers_, Gambit thought. He lunged at the man left to guard him. They may have gotten him unaware, but Gambit wasn't going anywhere against his will without a fight. He elbowed the man in the face, followed by a quick punch to his stomach. The guy flew forward. Gambit could only grunt in satisfaction as the guy slammed into the floor. Narrowing his eyes at the sprawled out form, he couldn't help but kick him once. _Dat's_ for takin' my writing hand, homme._ Gambit thought menacingly, and his eyes glowed brighter then ever. Glancing around the room for something to tie the guys hands with, Gambit didn't hear the man very quietly stand up._

"Where's da rope when you' need it?" Gambit groaned to himself. Just as he was about to turn back around, the guy produced a taser from his pocket, switched it on, then nailed the Cajun in the neck with it. The volts flowed through him, and Gambit fell to the floor once again. Convulsing on the floor, his eyes caught the malice in the eyes of his attacker, who intentionally held the taser on longer then necessary. Marking the man's face in his memory as he slipped into unconsciousness, he vowed his revenge. No one got the jump on Gambit with out a mark to show for it.

"Filthy mutant." The man sneered, and kicked the fallen man in the stomach. Sticking the taser back in his pocket, he lit the cigarette he tried to light earlier. Glancing down at the unconscious form of Gambit, he couldn't help but feel just a tiny tinge of fear. The Cajun was a mutant, and his eyes had shown he wasn't going to forgive and forget. Not this mutant. 

Next Chapter: We find out what mutant powers Kat actually has…and why is everyone picking on our favorite Cajun?! Stay tuned.

Reviews make the author write faster ;)


	3. A Friend and an Ally

A/N: Well…here ya guys go. Don't worry in the next chapter things will definitely start to pick up…I just gotta set up what's going on. If you like, please review! =)

Kat followed closely behind Nightcrawler, faithfully. She was a bit leery of Logan following behind her, and occasionally glanced back just to make sure he wasn't too close. He seemed to get a kick out of that and always made sure to bestow a smile at her. When he smiled at her like that, even though he freaked her out, her heart seemed to skip a beat or two. Maybe she was finally starting to warm up to him. 

Keeping her eyes on Nightcrawler's switching tail she shuddered as another wave of energy seemed to course threw her body. She couldn't seem to shake off this strange buzz that she had received when she had shook Scott's hand. She hadn't mentioned it, because it didn't seem important. But she knew that it didn't feel "right". Shaking it off as an adrenaline rush from everything that she had been through, she tried to concentrate on what Xavier was saying. His voice seemed to drone on in the back of her head…and the weirdest thing…sometimes as if it was _in_ her head. Deciding that she really _must_ be loosing it, she shook her head and kept listening.

"What I run here is a school." Xavier smiled knowingly when Kat glanced back at him, as if just starting to listen. He knew that she was only half paying attention. He let it slide. There was a lot more to this young woman then met the eye…plus it wasn't just every day you discovered you were a mutant. Condemned to be hated and feared for your life. "People like us will find no harm here." Kat looked at him in surprise…_he _was a mutant?  Nah…she'd probably just heard wrong. 

"Usually." Logan half chuckled half grunted. He remembered the invasion of the school all too well. He had been in charge that night. That's not something that you soon forget. He saw Kat glance up at him, wondering what he meant. He winked at her, she gave him a slight smile and quickly turned back around…and ran directly into Nightcrawler's back. 

"Sorry." Nightcrawler said, turning around. "We're here." He smiled at her…everyone around here seemed to be doing that a lot to her. Kat returned his smile, then glanced from his blue face to the sign that clearly said "Danger Room".

Xavier was picking up her sudden distress at seeing the sign on the door. He put a comforting hand on her arm, and she looked down at him, surprised. "Its quite alright." He nodded and winked at her. "This is the fun part." Nightcrawler opened the door and the group of mutants trooped in. After they got into the center of the room, Xavier turned his wheelchair around to face Kat. Logan and Scott stood by the Professor to face her, while Nightcrawler stood by her side. From just the first few moments that she met him, she'd made a friend for life in the blue mutant. "Now…where to begin?" Xavier mused. 

~*~*~

Gambit had been awake now for the last ten minutes. He noticed that his original guard had been replaced with a new one, this one looked less intimidating, he didn't look like he'd pose a threat…but if he did, Gambit could take him. He continued to work on the ropes around his wrists. That had been the first thing he'd discovered when he'd awoken from the affects of the taser. He was laying on his side, his right arm completely asleep, and his hands tied so tightly together that he was wondering how his blood was even circulating. While still looking around the room, he discreetly scratched his ropes on a wooden crate directly in front of him. He smiled inwardly when the rope began to fray. 

Gambit could feel his power beginning to build up inside of him again. He couldn't quite harness it yet, but as soon as as he was able there would be hell to pay. Once he got these ropes off…he'd beat the crap out of the people who did this to him (making sure to ask for the explanation before they were too beat up to talk) …and somehow find a way back home. Money wasn't a problem, he could come by that easy enough…but mode of transportation might be a bit more difficult. If they were really in New York City…New Orleans was a long drive away. He shrugged to himself; he could always steal a car somewhere, that'd work. 

Gambit continued to make his evening plans as he worked on his ropes, and looked around the cabin of the plane. What he didn't understand was why they were still in the cabin of the plane. It had landed even before he had awoken (with a terrible migraine). He stared at his new guard, trying to unnerve him while working on his ropes.

There had been some various people who had come and gone from the cabin of the plane. One guy looked like a nice enough guy, so Gambit had tried to use his calming nature and voice talking to him…and had gotten kicked in the face for his efforts. He now had blood trickling down from his left nostril. He had slightly noticed the scuffle between his current guard, and the guy that had passed through and kicked him. The guard that was with him now had roughly pushed the 'passerbyer' out the door announcing that he'd take care of the mutant captive. When he was sure that the man was gone, he'd come up to Gambit slowly, as if to show him it was alright. Gambit had eyed the man warily, especially when the man asked if he was alright, and promised that the hard part was almost over. Gambit hadn't known what to think, he would have guessed the guy was lying, but the compassion in the man's eyes revealed that he wasn't. He hadn't spoken to Gambit since, the guy almost seemed angry at himself for revealing too much information.

A slight knock on the door caught his attention, and both him and the guard turned to look. The door slowly swung open and the original guard, whom Gambit had a personal vendetta against, entered. Gambit glared at the back of his head, since the guy seemed to have to intention of turning to look at the irate Cajun. "It's time." The guard told the new, nicer watchdog, without looking at Gambit. He quickly left, as if fearing the mutant would attack him outright. 

The new guard approached Gambit confidently, and grabbed his upper left arm to help him stand. Impulse made Gambit immediately start to struggle, and try to jerk his arm back. But to his surprise, the man held on with surprising strength, and got right in Gambit's face. When red eyes met light hazel eyes, Gambit was surprised with the pity he saw in the older man's eyes. "Remy." The guard said, whispering. "Don't struggle, man. Don't make me hurt you." He had almost pleading note to his voice. "I'm on your side." The man whispered in Gambit's ear. 

Confused by these words, Gambit was about to respond when the hatch door opened again, and he saw three more guards outside. He didn't yet know what the deal was, but he was a betting man, and right now he was betting the would need all the help he could get…for _whatever it was he'd gotten himself into this time. He nodded at the guard, tipped his head to the side, and half smiled at him. "Whatever you say, monami. Gambit ain't gonna give no trouble…" He paused glanced toward the guards outside, then back to his new "friend". "at least no' ta yo'."_

Leading the man called Gambit out of the cabin by his arm, the guard wondered how he had pulled this gig. If the crime lord he was reporting back to knew he was a mutant like Remy, and planning to expose him for what he was…the whole project could be blown.

~*~*~

Xavier was talking to Scott, and had called Nightcrawler over as well. He wanted the two of them to use their powers to aid them in discovering Kat's powers. While they discussed how they would do this, Kat was observing the danger room, looking all around. She about jumped out of her skin when she saw Logan creeping up on her. She eyed him warily when he got right in her face. He didn't look menacing, just curious. He was staring right into her eyes, bending down slightly so he was at her eye level. What was with this guy?

"Uh…hey Charley?" Logan asked, still looking at Kat's eyes. As she contemplating either A) slugging him or B) getting out of this room altogether. "Ya might wanna take a look at this." He raised an eyebrow at Kat. "Hey kid…when you and I first met…your eyes were green, right?" He brought up his hand as if to move her face around to view her eyes at different angles, but Kat quickly backed up, knocking his hand away.

She was really starting to get edgy with everyone creeping up on her and staring at her. After Logan had made the announcement, Nightcrawler, Scott and Xavier had halted their discussion, and were now staring fascinated at her eyes. The three of them crept a little closer, just to see if there eyes were deceiving them. Kat backed up again, glancing behind her in the silver metal room, making sure she wasn't going to run into anything. She put her hands up defensively, and everyone stopped walking at Xavier's mental command. He could see that she was getting more nervous then she was before, he was trying to help protect her as much as possible. When he was able to move again, Logan threw Xavier a look and rolled his eyes, showing he didn't like Xavier's poking around in his mind without permission. They all looked back to Kat as she started to speak again. "Alright dudes. No offence, but you were seriously in my bubble. If you could just back off…that'd be great."

There was silence for a second, and Scott finally asked what everyone was thinking. "Your…bubble?" 

"My ground, my air, my space. Whatever." Kat said shrugging. "You're just a little too close for comfort, I like my space." After a second when nobody tried to press into her space again, she smiled feeling a bit more secure then looked to Nightcrawler for an explanation. "What's going on?"

Nightcrawler tensely took a step forward, not wanting to frighten her anymore. Kat allowed Nightcrawler to come closer to her, and she only looked a bit surprised when he grasped her chin in a light hold with his cloven right hand. "Your eyes, Kat." He said gently. "They're now silver."

"What?!" Kat asked, as Nightcrawler released her, eyes wide with shock. She looked at all of the faces in the room, and came to the conclusion that by their intense looks, Nightcrawler had told her the truth. (It never occurred to her that Nightcrawler is one of those people/mutants that would never lie…)

"Kat…" Xavier said breaking the silence. "Has anything…different…happened to you since you've come here?" Kat looked over at him, inwardly cringing at his intense stare; it was almost as if he could see into her head. It was really kind of freaky. "Anything at all?"

After a second Kat looked to the floor. "Well…" She started, and shrugged. "Its stupid."

"No, please. Go on." Xavier assured her with a warm smile, and a motion with his hand.

Kat glanced over at Scott, and pointed at him, much to his surprise. "When I shook hands with Scott just a few minutes ago, when we first met…I felt this weird kind of energy buzz through me. I can still feel it." Scott cocked his head to the side as if trying to understand her. Logan looked from Scott to Xavier then to Kat and snorted. Nightcrawler nodded to Kat accepting her explanation. 

"Hmm." Xavier scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Scott, shake hands again with Kat, if you would. We're going to conduct a little experiment." 

Scott nodded, and walked up to Kat with his hand extended. Kat took a step forward, and slowly accepted his hand and shook it. She smiled at him, and tried to take her hand back, but Scott tightened his grip, not releasing her. She looked up to him, to find him looking at Xavier, waiting for his cue to let her go. After a moment Kat felt the same energy that seemed to invade her bloodstream. Scott looked back to Kat's face again, and his mouth gaped open. "Uh…Professor? You might want to take a look at this."

Xavier wheeled his chair over and gasped slightly surprised…and it took _a lot_ to surprise Xavier. He looked to what Scott had motioned to, and saw Kat's eyes. They were glowing _very silver. Almost like the sun reflecting off a tin roof. That's how bright her eyes were now shining. She almost looked creepy…but not quite. She would freak the average person out, but mutants seemed to be less fearful of their own kind. They were a bit strange that way. _

"Now what?" Kat asked. She felt very strange. Charged…and kinda tingly.

Xavier motioned for Scott to release her. That was the sign that Scott had been waiting for, and he let her hand go slowly. Both of their hands now felt kind of clammy. "How do you feel, Scott?" Xavier asked him.

Scott shrugged, no worse for wear. "Just fine, Professor." 

Xavier then turned to Kat. "And you, Kat? How do you feel?"

Kat shrugged, but before she could answer she felt this unbelievable urge to sneeze. You know how it is…when its creeping up your nose, and you just have to wait for it to be released. She held up a finger, 'indicating just a second'. After she stood there for a second, in that dumb pose that sneezers do, eyes open, mouth open…just waiting. She turned to the side when she realized she was going to sneeze, and was facing Nightcrawler. And when she finally let lose with a _huge sneeze, her head flew forward and down, and before she closed her eyes an optic beam flew from her eyes right toward the blue mutant. Luckily Nightcrawler sensed something was coming and bamfed out of the way, and appeared behind her a second later with an inky cloud of smoke. She inhaled deeply only to sneeze again, this time accidentally firing an optic bream straight at Logan. With instincts only the extreme hunter known as Wolverine could possess, he crouched down low to the floor, and the beam flew harmlessly over his head, and into the wall ten feet behind him where it disintegrated._

"Well then…" Xavier started, looking extremely happy.

"_Wait!_" Kat shouted, interrupting him, and held up a finger again. "I always sneeze in threes. It's a weird trait I have." And sure enough, the third sneeze came roaring out of her mouth and nose. The last optic beam wasn't aimed, but flew straight at Scott. He stared at it casually as it flew toward him, until it slammed into him and disappeared, his body absorbing it. His own power couldn't hurt him. "Guys…I'm _so sorry_!" Kat screeched, and looked about ready to bolt. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at her hands as if the beams had come from there instead of her eyes. 

Nightcrawler still stood behind her, while Logan was looking at her with a look of 'damn…remind me not to piss her off'. Scott's expression was unreadable, and the Professor was giddy. "I—it…what happened?!" As her agitation grew her weakening silver eyes produced one last weak optic beam that everyone turned to watch it as it flew to the wall, and disintegrated like the one that flew at Logan. They turned back around at once and looked back to Kat. They all observed that her eyes were now a very light green, but they were getting darker by the second. Kat turned around and would have started to walk to the door, feeling she had done something wrong, but Nightcrawler was directly in her path from where he had last bamfed. He whispered a few soothing words to her that the others could not hear, that seemed to calm her down noticeably. He patted her on the shoulder, then put on arm around her shoulders in his protective way, and turned her around to look at the group.

Xavier looked deep in thought as he steepled his fingers together, and stared off into space. A place that only he could see. "Very interesting." He looked up at Kat. "Are you ready to try another exercise?" 

****

A/N: Well, that's all for now folks. I cross my heart that there will actually be action in the next chapter. Please just bare with me. Review this story if you would, and tell me anything that you'd like to see in future chapters, and I'll see if I can work it in.

****


End file.
